LIFE or GENE
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: After yrs. of knowing Mai,Gene finds himself in love.Naru has finally confessed his undying love to Mai and they become a loving couple.However,Gene won't stand for this.How far will Gene go to keep Mai for himself?Will Naru be able to rescue EVERYONE!
1. I Can't Stay

"Mai, stay." Gene pleaded me with wide, hopeful eyes.

I looked away. I couldn't bear to look into his deep sapphire eyes. I would get lost in them and then I wouldn't be able to say '_no_'.

To see his sad expression…it would just brake my heart.

"I can't." I whispered looking down. My light brown hair draped over my face. I suppose that was a good thing. For I didn't want him to see my face. I was ashamed.

He gasped at my reply. Then he spoke once more, "Please , Mai. I'm begging you." He said this kneeling down. He grabbed my hand and held it between his. They were pale and seemed colder than usual.

"I can't!" I yelled hysterical. Tears were running down my blood-shot eyes. I pulled my hand away and ran.

I ran into the endless vortex that was my dream realm. It seemed to go on forever. Every now and then, I would look over my shoulder to see poor Gene holding out his arm. But I can't go back. As much as I want to, _**I mustn't**_.

(A/N: Really short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to write it to let you guys get a bit of an idea. Also, Mai loves Gene, but to stay with him forever, she'll have to sleep forever. The only solution to that would be to fall into an endless sleep (otherwise known as: _**DEATH**_ ). So as you can see, this is a really big decision for Mai. Sure, Mai loves Gene (in this FanFic.) but is it really worth it? What will Mai choose? I make this up as I go, so your reviews won't go unnoted. Speaking about reviews…**PLEASE REVIEW**!)


	2. Suspicious

'_I - I - I can't run anymore.' _I couldn't take it anymore. My legs were on **fire**. '_Must…Stop.' _

I collapsed onto the cool, cool floor. My burning cheek rested on the tile-like material. I was so exhausted. Not just physically…but mentally. I just want it to stop!

Drops of liquid could be heard in the serenity of the bluish vortex. Both my sweat and tears spread onto the floor. I wept quietly. '_Why must this happen to me?'_

My vision blurred and the sound of liquid subsided. The last thing I remember was hearing Gene's panicked voice screaming something (again: my vision and hearing were not as accurate as usual) and Gene's leather shoes in front of me. Then…I came back into the real world.

"I Can't Stay!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I shot up in a sitting position and examined my surroundings.

"Mai!" came seven voices running up the stairs. Then, in came Ayako, Monk, Yasu, John, Masako, Lin, and Naru. All barging through the door.

'_Ahh, that's right. We're working on a case.'_ Apparently, when I fall asleep in my dream realm, I awake in the real world.

"Oooff." the air escaped my lungs when Ayako tackled me in a hug.

"Oh. Oh, Mai! Are you okay?" she said pulling away.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Did you have a dream?" Monk asked stepping forward.

"Y-Yeah. But it wasn't one of _'__those__'_ dreams." I replied reassuringly. He nodded and stepped back in order to allow Naru through. _'Monk-san, __**NOOOO!**__'_

"Your hiding something." Naru said, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO! Not At All." I said waving my hands in front of me and laughing nervously. A sweat bead was dancing above my right brow and a furious blush was creeping up my neck.

"Mai, it's written all over your face. **Now explain**." Naru spoke sternly.

"Alright. So you know I'm lying…but that still doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you." I said standing up.

Naru placed his finger tips on my collar bone and pushed me back. I fell onto the bed and almost fell back.

"Na-" I was going to let him have it, but he cut me off.

"No, Mai! You stay here until you tell me what's going on." he snapped at me. "Please give us a moment." Naru turned to the others.

They nodded and obeyed his orders. _'No. Don't leave me alone with __**him**__!'_

(A/N: I'm doing short chapters that end in cliffies now to leave you wanting more. Gomen. Please don't hate me _too _much. I only have three reviews. If I don't get more, I'll discontinue this story. Sorry, that's just how I roll.^-^)


	3. My Dream

Naru and I had a stare down. My nostrils were flaring. And Naru -. Well, Naru seemed as emotionless as ever.

I slowly tried to get up, but Naru once again managed to push me back. I attempted to do it again, but I guess Naru was getting tired of playing this game and snapped at me. "Mai, stay!" he growled. I obeyed.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, a little more gently this time.

"It's non of your beez-wax." I muttered.

"Mai, we could either do this the easy way…or the hard way. You decide." he said glaring at me.

I was no match for him. How I thought I could take him, I don't know.

I sighed in defeat and looked down at my hands that were clasped on top of my laps. Searching for the right words, I examined my hand - as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

The seconds passed like minutes, the minutes passed like hour, and the hours passed like - well, we didn't actually spend more than a few minutes like that. I'm starting to exaggerate, aren't I? Still, it seemed as if it were a life time.

I opened my mouth - by then I had memorized every single crease my hand owned. "My dream." my voice was but a whisper. Still, Naru managed to hear it.

"What was it about?" he asked taking a seat next to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Gene." I said. Naru froze in response.

"I thought we had put his spirit to rest." he said to me confused.

"You did, for a while at least. He started communicating with me once more not so long ago." I informed him.

"Does he still help during cases?" he asked.

"No." I said. _Plain and Simple_.

"Then why does he still contact you?" he asked. _Oh, maybe it's not so simple_.

"He - He wants me to go." I stuttered. "With him." I added.

Naru froze and his hand slipped from my shoulder.

(A/N: Why did Naru react this way. **So shocked**! Is it maybe that he's scared of Mai leaving him? Probably. I wanted this to be a Gene + Mai FanFic., but I know you guys want a Naru + Mai FanFic. So, I need you guys to review and let me know who you guys want to win Mai's heart. **START REVIEWING LIKE CRAZY, GUYS**!)


	4. Naru's Confession

Once Naru had regained his composer, he spoke. "Are you gonna go?" he asked standing up and walking to the window. His back was turned to me.

"I-I don't know yet." I said getting up myself. I walked to where the black clad boy stood. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe." I whispered. The minute I said that, his head whipped to my direction.

"What do you mean '_maybe_'?" he yelled, throwing my hand off of him. I gasped at his reaction.

"I said I'm not sure yet." I replied.

"Well, do you want to go?" he asked, walking towards me. At this moment, I was scared of him and started walking away from him. But he followed me.

"I-I'm not sure." I said. I was still walking backwards.

"I knew you loved him!" he yelled at me again.

"I Never Said That!" I yelled back, standing on my tippy-toes in order to be at his eye level. I had come to an end. The bed was in my way and in order to keep walking, I would have to turn around. But I didn't want to get this furious boy out of my sight.

"You didn't have to say anything for me to now who it is that your heart belongs to!" he said.

"You're Wrong! You don't know me! You don't know anything!" I yelled poking his chest.

His next actions surprised me. He grabbed my hand and slammed it against my chest. He then closed the gap between me. He had to look down at me because we were so close.

The room was quiet and so you could hear our heavy breathing. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was about to burst in side of me.

He grabbed my face in his large hands and pulled me up to face him. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped.

The kiss had a lot of force. Yet, it was soft and gentle. My eyes were bugging out of my head now. But as the seconds passed, I relaxed and my eyelids fell. He started sucking on my bottom lip. I new what that meant. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue in. I moaned in delight as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Please stay. I can't live with out you." he said as he pulled away.

(A/N: I know you guys hate short chapters, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'm sorry, guys. I hope you guys liked it, though. Also, I know some people add this to their favorite list and story alert. All I want to say is that you guys have to review, okay.)


	5. Twisted

**My heart was broken in two. Naru's pleading eyes were like a puppy's - you couldn't say '**_**No**_**'. The kiss had left me speechless. I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth blurted out the words "Me Too!". **_**Where did that come from?**_

**Naru smiled, relieved, and kissed me again. **_**Okay, so maybe saying that wasn't a bad thing. For it earned me another kiss**_**. I found my self isolated in pure bliss. As my eyes fluttered, I began to relax. **_**I would choose Naru, and that's that!**_

**The kiss was so amazing, I slipped out of reality and ended up in my dream realm. **

**I looked around me to see beautiful flowers everywhere. A white chapel, and Gene in a tux.**

"**What's going on?" I asked confused. **

**Gene held out his hand and walked me down the isle.**

"**Does this have to do with the case?" I asked once more, examining the beautiful white gown that had appeared on me. **

**Gene remained silent and continued walking forth, a furious and sour expression on his face.**

"**Gene, answer me!" I started to panic. An eerie feeling was building up inside of me. "GENE!" I yelled yanking my arm from him. **

**He turned to me. "No, Mai. This isn't a dream of the past, but a dream of your future. For you shall be my lawfully wedded wife." he said calmly, but with a touch of hostility in his voice. The Happy-Go-Lucky Gene I had once known was no more. He had become a sick and twisted spirit.**

"**Wha - NO!" I screamed, trying to get out of his hold.**

"**Mai, I have seen what you've done in the real world. And I am not pleased. Now don't be difficult." he growled as he dragged me down the isle. **

"**Gene - Please - DON'T!" I begged as he threw me onto the alter. **

**I woke up again screaming. Naru was laying on the bed next to me. I had woke him up with my insane screaming.**

"**Mai, what happened?" he asked alarmed.**

"**Gene, he's forcing me to marry him." I sobbed terrified as I buried my face into his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Gene? How could he?" Naru mumbled to himself. **

**Later that day**:

Naru and I sat in the base looking at the monitors. The exorcisms were being performed today. It was a mild haunting and was supposed to be over with in a jiffy. I concentrated on Monk's voice. Naru concentrated on Monk's surroundings, looking for any ghostly activity in the background.

"What did Gene tell you?" he asked coldly, never looking away from the monitors.

As I leaned forward towards the screens, I sighed and spoke. " _'No, Mai. This isn't a dream of the past, but a dream of your future. For you shall be my lawfully wedded wife.'_ Then he said, _'Mai, I have seen what you've done in the real world. And I am not pleased. Now don't be difficult.'_" I said in a silly voice, mocking the bastard.

I saw his pupil turn towards me from the corner of his eye. But just as quickly as he met my gaze, they turned away. "Gene has become very powerful. I fear for your safety. '_How could have he returned?_', I ask myself." Naru muttered. His head was hung as his hands sustained it. His jet black hair draped over his face. Through an opening, I saw him clenching his eyes shut in frustration.

"I thought Gene was sweet." I whispered confused.

He let an exasperated sigh exit his parted lips. Then spoke once more. "Spirits could become wicked and twisted after a period of time of roaming around the living. They pick up on human emotions: Hate, Anger, Worry…Love…Jealousy." he said the last part turning to me.

I felt so guilty._ Is it possible that I was whom made Gene twisted and just plain WRONG? It's all my fault. Stupid. Stupid Mai! _

"Naru, I - "

"MAI!"

I blacked out.

(A/N: Please review guys. I expect _at least_ 47 (or 45) reviews to continue. Sorry, but it's because of those people who add this story to their favorites or story alert…without REVIEWING!)


	6. In The Dark Chamber

(A/N: Hey there. Long time no see. This is a short chapter because I just wanted to get something out there. I appreciate all your reviews and no more harassing from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys didn't suffer much from the cut off of updates. Please tell me if you were truly bothered so that I may know just how often I should update. Maybe one month was too much for you. I don't know. Anyways, I do not own Ghost Hunt.)

I sat up, startled. _'Where am I?'_ I examined my surroundings. A dark chamber, gray brick walls, king sized bed, red satin comforters, a long mirror, no windows, large wooden door, fireplace, candles, rose petals littering the floor. _'What's going on? Is this a dream? If so, then where the heck is Gene? I hope he doesn't come. But most importantly…what am I wearing?' _I got up from the bed and went to the mirror. As I saw my reflection, I slipped my fingers under the spaghetti straps and stuck out my gown. It reached my ankles and was red satin. I spun around the mirror, watching the ruffles flutter in the air.

_Creek._ my head snapped towards the large wooden doors. There stood Gene. He leaned against the doorway, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and his legs were crossed over one another. A wicked, crooked smile played on his lips. His eyes were emotionless and deep black wholes. No tux today, just his usual outfit.

"You're awake." he mused.

I nodded with a dumbfounded look. He slowly made his way towards me.

"No need to be afraid of me, Mai. I only want what's best for you. I apologize if I came on too hard during our last encounter." he now stood in front of me. "Come. Let's converse." he said with a fake smile and took my hand.

It seemed as though I was paralyzed. I just did as he told. He sat me on the corner of the bed and then joined me.

"Well, Mai, if we are to get married, we would have had to been dating for at least a day or two."

"What? You're still with that?" I screeched. He ignored me and continued.

"Unfortunately, we haven't got enough time for years of dating during only one dream session and I'm afraid that you and my pest of a brother are getting a little too chummy." he spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So…we'll have to make up for years of dating today." in an instant he had pinned me to the bed and was now on top of me. "I'm going to make you mine tonight, Mai Taniyama." he growled.

"NO!" I yelled. I tried to push him off of me but I was no match.

He kissed me feverously. Then made his way down my neck. I kicked and screamed but he continued. He started pulling down my spaghetti strap. Tears ran down my face as I struggled for survival.

Then, his head jerked up. "Damn it!" he hissed. Everything got blurry and the next thing I knew, I was face to face with Naru.

I jumped into his arms and buried my face into is chest, letting out all my tears.


	7. Captive In My Own Mind

"Mai?" Naru exclaimed surprised as I squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"Oh, Naru! It was horrible!" I wept in his arms.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru sounded concerned.

"Gene, he- He - He tried to rape me." I stuttered, but managed to get out what needed to be said.

Naru wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

For once, I felt safe and secure.

**Later That Day:**

"Takigawa, we're going to need an exorcism from you." Naru said.

"You mean, the other one didn't work?" Monk asked.

"No, Takigawa-san, this is another spirit in need of an exorcism." Naru answered coldly.

"Is it another case?" Monk asked.

"No. this is a personal situation." Naru growled.

"Oh. Well…when do you need it?"

"As soon as possible."

**A Few Days Later:**

"Naru, I am sick and tiered of this!" Monk complained. "This is the fifth exorcism I've performed and your damn brother just won't give up. I am very badly injured and refuse to put up with this any longer!" Monk slammed the door shut.

"Naru, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm the one who failed you." Naru muttered as he tightened the hold his two fingers had on the bridge of his nose.

I walked towards him and sat on his laps, wrapping my arms around him and nestling my head in the crook of his neck. "You haven't failed me." I said as I lifted my head and placed a kiss on his cool lips. "Not yet, at least." I whispered as I pulled away.

**A Few Days Later:**

"Uhhm, Naru, I forgot the keys to my house." I said timidly.

A sigh escaped Naru's lips. "Lin, Watashi wa kanojo wo ie ni okuru!" Naru announced before he closed the office door.

**At Naru's Crib:**

"When's Lin coming home?" I asked as I watched Naru pcing around his bedroom.

"He's over at Madoka's for the night." he informed as he went over to his desk.

"Stop working and come to bed!" I whined sitting up. Apparently, my complaints didn't go unnoticed and he actually did as I said.

Naru sighed and came forth, lifting the blanket and snuggling into the bed.

"Night, Mai." he mumbled as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Night!" I chimed.

**Mai's Dream:**

'_A dream? Why, I haven't had a dream since a long time now._' I walked without a purpose around the seemingly empty room.

"Mai! You're back!" Gene now looked more worn out.

"Yeah." I said suspiciously.

"Oh, Mai, don't fear me." he gingerly took my hand. "I shall now longer harass you while in your dreams." he said smiling. "Now, wake-up, Mai. I have a surprise for you."

I clenched my eyes shut and soon submerged from my dream realm.

**In Reality:**

I was now in a large garden. Beautiful flowers as far as the eye could see!

"Konbanwa, Tenshi wa!" Gene chimed.

"Errr - Konnichiwa?" I asked, once again suspiciously.

"Come. Walk with me. Talk with me." Gene engaged my arm with his. "So…have you made your decision?" Gene asked.

"Ehh? Decision?" I asked surprised.

"Who you'd stay with."

"About that: I was sort of thinking about staying with Naru." I replied nervously, fiddling around with my fingers.

Gene sighed. "Wrong choice!" he growled. "In a few days we shall be wedded. Until then, I shall keep you trapped in your dream land." he hissed.

He picked up a nearby vase and crashed it against my head.

I am now a captive in my own mind.

(A/N: In case anybody noticed this, Gene is now in the real world. Now, ghosts can't do that, unless they're really powerful. Pretty scary, huh? No spelling check today (when was the last time I had one?). If anyone got confused by my sudden out burst in Japanese, please, do tell, and I will gladly translate them in the next chapter. I also appoligize for the crappy chapter. It's just that - Well, I was going to end it during this chapter but decided to stretch the story line a bit to give you guys a few more chapters. Be aware that it might end in two or three more chapters. Sayonara! ^-^)


	8. Mai in Dream Land

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"Uhhm, Naru, I forgot the keys to my house." I said timidly.

A sigh escaped Naru's lips. "Lin, Watashi wa kanojo wo ie ni okuru!" Naru announced before he closed the office door.

( "Uhhm, Naru, I forgot the keys to my house." I said timidly.

A sigh escaped Naru's lips. "Lin, I'm going to take her home!" Naru announced before he closed the office door.)

"Konbanwa, Tenshi wa!" Gene chimed.

"Errr - Konnichiwa?" I asked, once again suspiciously.

( "Good evening, Angel!" Gene chimed.

"Errr - Hello?" I asked, once again suspiciously.)

(A/N: Well there you go! You guys didn't miss much…except for the irony of Gene addressing Mai as "Angel".)

I hissed in pain as I lifted my weary head.

I was in a small, dark room. _'Damn gene!' _

"Mai, dinner!" Speak of the devil & the devil shall appear.

I was cut out of my musings by the sound of steel scratching against stone. I looked done to see a metal plate with a rotten apple and a moldy, dry loaf of bread sliding into my dungeon from underneath the door.

"Gene?" I asked, somewhat scared.

"What?" he growled.

I winced at the sound of his voice. "I - I was in bed with Naru last night, right?" I asked confused. I could of sworn laying down in bed with Naru beside me and next thing I knew, I'm a prisoner!

"That was the way I found you." he grunted.

"Then, how - how did I get here?"

"Why must you make things so damn difficult?" The door swung open and Gene charged angrily towards me.

I yelped.

He pinned me onto the floor and took out something from his back pocket. A shiny metallic object caught my attention. It was a needle!

As much as I squirmed underneath his weight, my puny muscles were no match and he stuck the sharp point into my forearm.

He slowly removed himself off my back and my head fall onto the floor without his help.

Darkness enveloped me and I realized he had injected me with some sleeping medicine.

Meanwhile:

"Huh?" Naru swatted at the empty futon where Mai had laid the night before. His head flew from side to side, seeking out his sweet.

"MAI!" he yelled into the high heavens.

Mai's Dream Realm:

"OOOhhhhh." I whimpered as I sat up.

I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I began walking around my dream realm. No Gene.

It was quiet…too quiet.

Then, I heard a piano playing.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" I yelled into the darkness.

I came to a dead end where there was a large curtain.

"Hello? Can I come in?" I didn't wait for an answer, I pulled the drape across.

"WoW!" I whispered as I saw what laid before me.

It was paradise. A large water fall came down a cliff were children ran around playing. Trees surrounded the area and therefore, the air smelled cleaner. Wildlife inhabited the scene.

"Come, Mai! Let's play!" a small girl yanked at my arm. Her golden locks and sapphire eyes seemed almost inviting.

I let myself go as she pulled me towards the cliff.

We stopped at the ledge and it seemed like she was planning on pushing my over.

"No! please, no!" I begged.

The girl and all the other children giggled at my reaction.

"Relax, Mai-chan. It's completely safe!" the girl laughed as she pointed towards a young boy who dived into the river that waited below.

"Oh." I chuckled.

The girl grabbed my hand and another girl (one with flaming red hair and emerald eyes grabbed my other hand.

"Ready?" both girls asked in union.

I nodded nervously and gulped.

"1..." _Oh, God!_

"2..." _I changed my mind!_

"3!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we jumped off the cliff. But soon, laughter filled my lungs.

"HaHaHa! That was fun!" I panted as we made it back to land.

"Uh Huh!" both girls nodded in agreement.

"So, where am I?" I asked as we stepped out of the water.

"This is your dream land." the blond headed girl (A.K.A.: April) answered.

"I've never been here before." I said.

"That's because your breams were only used for guiding purposes. Now, you can have some fun!" the red haired (Margret) said.

"Oh."

"Where do you wanna go next?" April cheered.

"Are there any good places to eat here?" I asked, realizing I hadn't ate my dinner.

"Not right now. This is your dream, so just imagine it!" Margret said.

"Huh?"

April climbed a rock in back of me and covered my eyes. "Just use your imagination." she whispered in a soothing voice.

"Okay."

She slowly removed her hands from over my eyes. And there in front of me was exactly what I was thinking about.

Naru pulled out a chair from a table. I smiled and sat down. Next to us was a balcony where there was a perfect view of the Eifel Tower.

The waiter came. He had a silver plate with a dome over it. He removed the dome and a serving of spaghetti and meatballs was revealed. I felt my mouth water.

"I love you, Mai." Naru whispered.

I looked back at him and smiled. "I love you too."

The Real World:

"Wake up!" Gene demanded.

I slowly began to regain consciousness and opened my eyes. "W-What?"

"We're going to go plan our wedding!"

I had somewhat become used to the idea that there was no getting out of this. All I could do now was hope Naru came on time.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

Meanwhile:

"Lin, play back the footage!" Naru ordered as they went over the home surveillance cameras.

"There! What's that?" Naru paused the video and pointed to the screen, signaling out a translucent figure.

"Play it back in slow motion."

Lin obeyed.

"Now pause it! Zoom in!"

Lin did as he said.

"Gene?" Naru exclaimed as he recognized raven hair, sapphire eyes, and the same features he had, on a boy who stood next to Mai's side of the bed.

(A/N: No spelling check. This is the longest chapter yet!)


	9. Great Escape

All hope is lost…

"And then she could just pass through here!" the wedding planner pointed down the isle.

"How does that sound, honey?" Gene asked me. He seemed in a better mood now. As long as I didn't talk back or tried to escape, he was as nice and kind as ever. Now if I made him mad…the consequences were dire.

"Mai?" he asked when I wouldn't answer.

"Huh? Oh. Uhhhm, yeah. Whatever." I responded with my hand over my mouth. "May I be excused?" I asked.

"Were are you gonna go?" Gene asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the restroom."

"How much can I trust you?"

"With all your heart." I didn't actually mean it.

"Very well. I'll come with."

"Ugghhh!" I sighed and dragged my feet.

Meanwhile:

"Damn it! This thing is going haywire!" Naru muttered, holding a very expensive device in his hands.

"Well what did you expect? We're practically surrounded by ghost." Lin spoke.

"This ghost detector is getting us no where!" Naru threw the device onto the pavement, were it shattered into a million pieces.

"Now, now, Noll. You have to calm down." Lin placed his hand on Naru's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'Calm Down'? My dead brother just kidnapped my wife!"

"Wife?" Lin teased.

"Screw you!" Naru muttered as he kept on walking.

"Oh, come on, Noll. I was just playing around." Lin chuckled as he jogged to where the other teen was.

"I don't know if you realized it, but this isn't the adequate time to be fooling around like childish buffoons!" Naru yelled and shoved Lin.

Lin fell to the ground and watched Naru take off.

Meanwhile:

"Wait! You can't come in with me!" I screeched as I held out my hands in front of Gene.

"Fine, I'll wait out here."

"Good!"

I locked the door with shaky hands. Then turned towards the window…my last resort!

I walked towards the window sill carefully, then hopped on. I swung one leg onto the other side. I looked back towards the door, the knob was turning violently.

"Mai! THERE BETTER NOT BE A WINDOW IN THERE!"

"MAI, ANSWER ME!"

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I jumped out the window.

"DAMN IT, MAI!"

I weezed and I huffed as I run down the street.

I looked over my shoulder, nut I bumped into someone.

"Ooooffff!" the air exited my lungs.

"Mai?" that voice! Is it… Can it be…

I looked up to meet my gaze with some sapphire blue eyes. _**MY**_ SAPPHIRE BLUE EYES!

"Naru!" I exclaimed as I hugged him close.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? You had me so worried! Where's Gene? I'm gonna kill hi - "

"I love you, Naru." I whispered as I nestled my head in his chest.

"Huh? I love you, too." he said as he relaxed and hugged me back.

(A/N: No spelling check. Chapter dedicated to theists. I do not own Ghost Hunt. Thanks to all my reviewer. Please review. Next chapter Gene will get his ass whooped. That's all I have to say.)


	10. Let The Battle Begin

"Do you have the damn coordinates yet?" Naru has been acting like this ever since we got to his house. It seems realization had hit him. He realized that even though he had recovered me, it was far from over. For, a twisted soul was still loose among the living. And as paranormal researchers, our duty is to investigate a haunting and solve the problem!

"Dammit, Noll! Get off my back, will you!" WoW! I've never seen LIN crack before. "Besides, he is now once again living, we can't use this ghost tracker any longer." Lin sighed as he let go of the machine in his hands.

Everyone was quite for a while, no Monk or Yasu to brighten up the atmosphere.

"Well, what can we do now?" Naru sighed as he plopped onto the couch and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Lin didn't have much to say. He just stayed quite and continued the endless typing of the computer. So…I took it upon myself to cheer up my sweet heart!

"Oh, Baby, don't be sad." I sighed with a small frown on my face as I sat on his laps and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He didn't say anything, just moaned.

"Wait!" Naru and I turned to the ecstatic Lin. "We may not be able to track a ghost, but a human, yes!"

Naru pushed me aside and stood up. "And how do you plan on doing such thing when there are millions of us living among him?"

Lin didn't answer. Instead, he approached Naru and plucked one of his gorgeous, luscious, smooth, silky - SNAP OUT OF IT, MAI TANIYAM! I shook my head mentally. Well, the point is he took one of Naru's hair, okay?

I was flabbergasted, to say the least. Why, Lin committing such a bold move!

"Yes, it would be difficult to track an ordinary human being…but not a twin." Lin left both of us speechless as he walked over to one of his priceless looking devices and inserted Naru strand of hair, the device started beating almost immediately!

"He's near." both Naru and Lin said in union.

"Oh! Brava, little brother!" a new voice came into the room. We all turned to the door, only to see GENE, clapping narcissistically.

"Gene!" Naru growled as he stared daggers into his brother.

"Hmmm, you found me! I suppose you all think you've won the game, correct? Well WRONG!" Gene lifted his arms in the air and a flash of blue light was launched towards Naru.

"NARU!" I screeched in horror.

"Lin, take Mai!" Naru yelled as the energy approached him.

"Oooof!" the air was knocked out of me as Lin tackled me to the ground, him body acting as an armor.

"I-I thought you said he was human!" I panted.

"He is! Unfortunately, he and Noll still posses PK." Lin said.

I sat up and looked over the table that protected us from Gene's wrath. Naru now laid on the floor, limp. He - He looked so frail. So…vulnerable!

Gene approached him, chuckling. "Oh, dear brother, did you really believe you could defeat ME?"

Naru shifted and tried to get up, his hand sustained his weight.

Gene looked at him in disgust, then stepped on Naru's hand.

Naru moaned in agony as he fell back to the floor, his clothes were ripped and crisp.

An evil smile crept onto Gene's face.

"You won't get away with this!" Naru hissed in pain.

"Oh, but I already have!" Gene said. "Now get up! I came here for a fight! This is way too easy."

Naru struggled to get up, coughing up what looked like blood.

"Lin, aren't you ganna do something?" I pleaded.

"Alas, there is nothing I COULD do." he sighed.

"Gene, don't make me hurt you!" Naru warned.

"HA! Go for it! I'd like to see you try." Gene laughed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naru yelled as he charged toward his brother and threw a punch at him.

(A/N: Hmmm, I got tired. -_- L.M.A.O. I'll leave it here and cont. it on the next chappie! That is…if I get enough reviews! L.O.L.'z! ^-^ I know my reviews could be better, I've received a lot of author alerts/favorite and story alerts/favorites. I ask myself, why don't people review? Well, I almost discontinued this story - as you could tell by my last update - but - for some odd reason - I felt compiled to continue! Well, it must have been because my other choice of entertainment was working on my book report (I got accepted into Honors English and was assigned two book reports during the summer, BUMMER!). So…please review, guys. Cuz if ya don't, I get the idea my story isn't that good and I loose interest in continuing it. Eh, no spelling chech today. WHY? CUZ I'M LAZY! HaHaHa! Yeah, I'm also thirteen, so sometimes I get UBER hyper and say DUPID things.)


	11. FAREWELL

Gene fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone in the room was left panting, their eyes glued to the undead teen upon the floor. Gene was practically launched into the wall, left to slide unto the floor, cupping his jaw as a pool of blood filled his hands. A blue aoura eminated from him, the same shade as his and his brother's blue sapphire eyes...slowly diminishing away into nothingness. A single tear streamed down his face as he kept it low, too ashamed to look at anyone in the room. The room was lighter as a certain evil seemed to have disappeared, being lifted off everyone's shoulders, but it was replaced with tension...tension so thick you could cut it with a knife!

"I-I'm sorry, brother...Mai... I-I don't know what came over me... I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for what I've done... For what I have become..." he spoke in a shaky voice, obviously appalled at all the trouble he had put these poor folks through.

"Gene..." Mai whispered as her eyes watered up and she ran over to the injured teen's aid.

"Mai-!" Naru exclaimed as his eyes widened in terror, holding out his hand for Mai to stop in her tracks.

Mai suddenly stopping to look over her shoulder at her narcissist of a boss. "Naru! ...It's okay." She said in a low, reassuring voice as she sprinted now towards Gene. Gene looking up in astonishment as he wiped off his tears with the back of his sleeve and sniffled his nose, gasping as Mai wrapped her arms around him in her warm and forgiving embrace.

"M-Mai...?" he said in disbelief, not sure whether or not to hug the petite brunette back.

"I could never hate you, Gene. And I know you didn't mean any harm." she said between tears as she snuggled closer and put her head against his, closing her eyes and hoping to forget everything negative that had happened, taking in the sweet scent of his hair.

"Well...I guess that settles it..." Naru spoke coldly as he straighnted out his tie in an awkward way.

"Indeed..." Lin made his way to Naru's side.

**Sometime Later, SPR Office**:

"So...Gene was possessed by another spirit? But how is that even possible?" Mai said as she walked into the main office with a tray of teacups, all filled up with what the people in the room had ordered. Ayako, Monk, John, Masako, Yasu, Madoka, Lin, Naru, and of course...Mai, were all present. Mai swiftly maneuvering through the crowd of people as she spoke curiously and gingerly laid the tray on the coffee table, the guests reaching out for their drinks anxiously. Monk, Yasu, and Gene sitting on one couch while Ayako, Masako, and John sat across from them. Madoka stood next to Monk and Mai stood behind John. Naru leaned against Mai's desk that sat in the room, Lin, his sidekick, stood to his right.

"Yes...well...sort of... You see, it was more of an emotion rather than a spirit or a ghost. He must've picked up on jealousy and as a spirit, like himself...being extremely vulnerable to earthly emotions, he must've gotten carried away..." Naru said, directing a glare to this twin brother who looked down with a blush of utter embarrassment.

'_Spoken like a true ghost nerd..._' Mai thought as the rest of the occupants in the room followed Naru's gaze. Said gaze softening up as he saw his brother was deeply resentful.

"Don't worry, Gene... It wasn't you're fault." Naru murmured as he looked down at his cup of tea, tilting it from side to side, slowly looking up at Gene from the corner of his eyes as a soft smile spread across his face to see his brother's esteem instantly boosted up. However, his bangs and the way his head was currently positioned didn't allow anyone to notice his sudden change in manor, except for Gene...his darling twin brother.

"Yeah, Gene. It wasn't your fault; you couldn't control yourself. So don't sweat it!" Mai said with a reassuring smile. "You know what they say...: 'Forgive & Forget'!" Mai continued cheerfully as she made her way over to Gene and patted his head.

"No blood, no foul!" Madoka commented with a smile that seemed to brighten up the whole room and the present predicament, Lin looking over at her with longing eyes...

"B-Buuuuuuuuut there was blood." Monk pointed out, the whole room breaking out into a fit of laughter...with the exception of Naru and Lin. Masako giggling behind the ever so charming sleeve of her kimono and Lin being snapped out of his musings and turning his attention back to the rest of the group, his eyes glistening with laughter in the inside...Naru remaining completely unphased.

"Don't listen to Monk, Genie Ol' Pal!" Mai said between laughs as she ruffled Gene's hair between her fingers, Gene squirming around in laughter beneath her.

"I'm still sorry...for everything..." Gene said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper but still loud enough for Mai to hear as he looked down at the floor with eyes full of regret and sorrow as the room quieted down and the atmosphere was filled with a certain awkwardness and uncomfortableness. Mai's fingers started stroking his silky ebony locks lightly, stopping as she knelt down before him so they could meet eye to eye and she took his hands into hers.

"Gene... I forgive you... Trust me..." Mai added with a sweet, reassuring smile.

Gene looking up to meet her delicate gaze as he _**TOO**_ smiled, feeling sure of himself for once in a long, long time...

"Noll..." Gene spoke softly, directing his attention to his own flesh and blood as he stood up and walked over to him, asking Mai to move politely. "I must go now..."

"Awww, do you have to?" Mai, Monk, Yasu, and Madoka all chimed in unison. Ayako swatting Monk upside the head, Yasu pulling him into his tight grip...Monk squealing in fear and shock.

"Ha-ha~" Gene chuckled looking back at the people, Naru also watching them intently. "Yes, people... I must!"

"Very well, I understand." Naru nodded his agreement as he returned his attention back to the conversation.

"Goodbye, dear brother. Shall we meet again in heaven~" he bowed to Naru, Naru returning the bow. "And to you, my dear friends...!" he said turning around once more. "I bid you all a sweet and long over due farewell... May God be with you all." he spoke in his soothing, velvety voice that seemed to melt into honey. In that instance...Gene disappeared into thin air...leaving the small group of ghost hunters in tears...well...the ones who are more in tune with their emotions, that is...

" *sniff* *sniff* Well'P...all's well that ends well... **WHO'S UP FOR SOME PIZZA?**" Yasu cheered, moans and groans booed at him and ordered him to shut up...Mai throwing a pillow off the couch straight to his face.

A/N: This was the last chappie... I think... Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and didn't give up on waiting for an update. I'm not sure if I should write one more chappie on Mai & Naru... I might if you guys ask me to. Antways, plz review!(:


End file.
